Zero, One and Maybe More?
by Midnyte Life
Summary: Majorly AU. What if Minato wasn't an Ashikabi? What is Minato was an Adult Sekirei? A re-telling of the Sekirei story if there was another Adult Sekirei when the ship was discovered and how it would impact the story. Starts from the discovery of the ship on Kamikura Island. More warnings & Info inside.
1. 00: The Opening Play

****PLEASE READ****

**So iv'e recently just re-watched the Sekirei anime and also been reading quite a few Sekirei FF's and felt like i'd have a go at writing one. This Fanfic will not be your normal Minato Sekirei Harem dealio. So here are the warnings first.**

**-This Fanfic is MAJORLY AU**

**-Minato WILL be OOC (Basically Not a Spineless Wimp)**

**-Minato WILL NOT be a Ashikabi, he will instead be a Sekirei. Yes he will remain Male.**

** -This Fanfic is meant for Mature Audiences (18+) It will contain Sexual Content, Gore, and most likely some Coarse Language.**

**-First couple of chapters might be a bit slow progression wise.**

**-Minato MIGHT still have a Harem, MAYBE.**

**Now that that is over. Basically in this Story Minato will not be the child of Takami/Minaka and is instead a Sekirei. There will be a total of 109 Sekirei in this story. Minato will be an Adult Sekirei like Miya when Minaka + Takami discovers the ship. **

**I will most likely make Minato a Sekirei pillar like Miya and he will have certain other...abilities that the rest don't. Miya won't be married to Takehito in this story *hint hint*, they will still be very close friends though. I also intend on having a bit more story about the Sekirei's time on the Island hopefully. The regular 'Minato' in the story will be replaced by a OC, he will have a different name but will have the exact same personatily but will look different. Yukari will remain the same.**

* * *

_Inner Thoughts_

"Regular Speech"

"PERSON/SEKIREI SHOUTING"

**"Demonic/Hannya Speak"**

* * *

**\- YEAR 1999 - Kamikura Island -**

It has only been a few days since Kamikura Island had appeared out of nowhere off the coast of Japan and by some twist of fate the first few feet to have step foot on the island were those of Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi. A pair of University Students aspiring to be scientists who had somehow discovered the Island which had appeared out of the ocean itself. We currently find the pair exploring the mostly barren island.

"What more do I have to say. This island is truly fascinating! This island we are currently standing on is a Geologically impossible formation, yet here we are!" Minaka continued to ramble on to himself after making a couple of exaggerated hand gestures while he spoke. "Yes yes, fascinating, but what exactly are we looking for on this barren wasteland of an island." annoyance extremely evident in her voice as she spoke.

Minaka seemed to pause for just a split second before continuing walking while speaking "Tsk Tsk Tsk my dear Takami, we are here to find anything that might happen to be out of the ordinary. I mean come on! An island appears out of nowhere, one that no one has heard of and you tell me you aren't even interested in the slightest bit?"

Takami seemed to get even more annoyed and the way he danced around her question yet having answered it at the same time. Of-course I had to spend some time during my summer break on a barren island with probably the most annoying person the the planet who also knows how to push all my buttons. Great. Takami just sighed for what seemed like the 100th time since they set foot on the island and continued walking.

**\- 30 Minutes Later -**

"Oi, Minaka I think I see something over there that doesn't look like a god damn fucking rock." pointing in the direction which she thought she was something that looked metallic. Minaka following the direction of her finger immediately spotted whatever she saw and started running towards it.

The closer the pair got, the more they saw. What she thought would just be some scrap metal from the ocean turned out the be a massive structure that looked like a ship of some kind. "THIS! THIS is what I was talking about Takami. It seems the gods of fate have smiled upon us today."

Not missing a beat he started running towards the strange ship like structure searching for some sort of entrance. A couple of minutes later he found what he was looking for. A hatch was found on the other side of the structure/ship and the pair had managed to get it open. Strangely enough the inside of the structure was lit and the walls, ceiling and floor were covered in some strange kind of metal plates and pipes which they had never seen before. Deciding against messing around with the strange pipes they continued in the only direction the hallway led, forward.

**\- 10 Minutes Later -**

After about 10 minutes of walking down the only path they could, since when they had tried to open one of the doors they could not get it open for the life of them, they hit a end. A pair of doors made of the same metal was currently in-front of them with no other path left. "Well looks like we either these pair of doors open, and the gods of fate smile upon us once more, or we turn around after wasting all our time and hopefully come back here with someway to open these fucking doors." Minaka stated as he kicked the door in-front of them, annoyance with a underlying tone of anger in his voice.

Imagine to his surprise that when he kicked it, the doors slid open revealing to them a room filled with what seemed to be some kind of pods. Minaka once again sporting a grin stepped into the room without a second though, Takami following close behind. "What in the world are these" she stated while looking around the room.

"The entire room is filled with them and they seem to be some kind of stasis pod, the question my dear is what are they holding." Minaka spoke as he continued to walk by the pods, taking quick peeks into them as he passed. "OI MINAKA! These two over here at the end have what looks to be two people in them!" immediately Minaka ran over to where Takami was peering into what seemed to be the two central pods. "What do you think their doing in there?" as she asked this question, the grin on Minaka's face grew even wider, threatening to split his mouth in half. "One way to find out my dear." as the last word left his mouth he grabbed both of the lids and forced them open with surprising ease.

Out of the pods stepped what looked to be two perfectly normal, fully grown human adults, one male and one female. As they stepped out however their eyes seemed to be glazed over for a second, before turning into what would be normal. They both blinkined a couple of times before looking around and finally at Minaka/Takami. "Hello there friends! My name is Minaka Hiroto and this here is my friend and associate Takami Sahashi. May we know your names and just what is all of this?" he gestured to himself, Takami and finally to the room the were currently in.

"Name's Minato, and if you'll excuse me Minaka and Takami there is something I need to check on, Miya will explain most things to you." not waiting for their response he walked away from the group to some sort of central module. "As Minato has stated, my name is Miya. I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability. Now then ask away Minaka-san and Takami-san."

After a good number of questions were asked and answered, Minaka and Takami were finally satisfied with the information they had gotten. "So to summarize what you've told us. You and Minato over there are part of a Alien race known is 'Sekirei' and your ship crash on earth, in the middle of the ocean some 1000 years ago only recently surfacing due to plate movements. Onboard this ship there are another 107 of your kind, eight embryos and 99 fertilized eggs. Those 107 other Sekirei will eventually started to grow and mature until they are ready to emerge from their stasis pods. This structure we are in is actually your space ship and can only be activated by Sekirei. Sekirei are also essentially have superhuman speed, strength, agility, reaction times and some even have unique abilities." Takami stated as she looked somewhat overwhelmed by the influx of information. "Yes that is pretty much it from what you have asked me." nodded Miya as she left the two of them to check up on Minato.

"So what are we going to do now Minaka. We just released a new alien race into the world. Most of the world isn't going to notice this island so soon, but in time they will and when that time comes their most likely going to capture some of the sekirei to experiment on." she stated as the two of them were discussing where to go from here. "I agree. It will probably be a couple of months before anyone outside of Japan actually starts to take interest in the island. I say we try and keep their existence hidden for the first few months, hopefully by then more Sekirei will have matured. We cant just let the other countries take away our discovery now can we." a glint of what seemed to be insanity apparent in his eye. "You cant be serious Minaka, you expect us to fight the armies of the world with a handful of Sekirei? Even with what Miya told us we don't even really know HOW strong they are, all of this is just speculation." countered Takami, however it seemed that Minaka's mind was set as he responded almost immediately, "Well then, theres only one way to find out right?" not missing a beat Minaka started walking over to where Minato and Miya were.

"It seems that all equipment and pods in this room are functioning at 100% with 0 errors. The ship will probably need quite awhile before powering up fully after being shut off for so long." Minato stated as he continued monitoring the module. "Well that's good, we wouldn't want anything happening to the other Sekirei before they can mature now would we." Miya gave a small smile as she rested her head on Minato's shoulder while looking at the monitor. While they continued to check the ship's systems a cough was from behind them, turning around they saw Minaka and Takami approaching them once again.

"Minato-san, Miya-san there is an issue we need to discuss with you of the utmost importance. Do you mind if we talk while you continue doing whatever you are doing now?" a hint of nervousness evident in Minaka's voice as he spoke. "Sure, what is this issue that you speak of?" Minato replied while he continued to check the ship's systems. Taking a deep breath Minaka began to explain the situation that would be happening in a few months time. "Well you see Minato-san, at the moment while me and Takami are the only ones that know about your race, in a few months time majority of the world's governments and most major countries will start to take notice of this island and will most likely send their people to investigate. When that time comes if they were to find this ship and the rest of your kind it is highly likely that they would see fit that they um, acquire some of your kind from the ship to most likely experiment on. If that were to happen majority of your kind would most likely end up being guinea pigs kept in labs never to see the light of day." he finished in a huff, once again catching his breath.

There was a palpable silence for a good thirty seconds before Minato spoke again. "Mmm, I understand what you are talking about. As you said there will most likely be a few months before they take notice. What would you like to do in those few months?" was the reply that came from Minato, his head finally turning away from the screen, giving both Minaka and Takami his full attention at the moment. "Well, is there anyway for us to wake up some of the other Sekirei early? Since you explained to us earlier that Sekirei are pretty much Superhuman beings with super powers, I was hoping to form something of a defense squad to guard and watch over the island from the other countries if they try to take any Sekirei." Minaka stated once again in one full breath. Once again there was a silence for a good number of seconds with Minato seeming to be in deep thought while Miya was now the one working on the computer terminal, her ears though listening in on the conversation.

"There would be no point in releasing the other Sekirei in their current state, the eldest ones are only embryos-" an audible sigh of resignation was heard coming from Minaka at this point. "However it is possible to artificially age four of the current eight embryos to their full adult state with one of the ship's systems. After we use it thought that system will be completely useless, repairing it would not be possible." Almost instantly you could see a huge grin appear on Minaka's face and barely concealed excitement evident on his face. "That would be fine, honestly I was thinking that this squad should only have five to six members at most. How soon would you be able to get this process started?" Minato shot a glance at Miya who just nodded in response. "Now." was the response that Minato gave. "Great! Great! Let's start it imme-" Minaka was cut short as Takami clamped a hand over his mouth and started to pull him to a corner. "Just a minute, let me discuss something with him first" she said as the dragged Minaka away, all the while muffled words coming from him.

**\- Over in the Corner -**

"Minaka are you absolutely sure we should continue with this? What if they don't listen to you and end up doing what they want? We could unleash a race of super powered, super human beings upon the world!" hissed our Takami, doubt evident in her tone. "Takami, think about it, they most likely currently do not have much information about our world, they don't know WHERE they are except on some island and like you said earlier we don't know HOW strong they are." Minaka immediately shot back.

At his reply Takami just stared at him, while he stared back. This awkward stare off continued for good number of seconds. Finally a sigh came from Takami as she gave in. "Fine...Fine, but if we fuck up and the world goes to shit, this is all your fault." At this point the same shit eating grin was back on Minaka's face. "It's going to be fine my dear Takami, everything will be fine. Trust me." Another sight came from Takami as they started walking back to Minato and Miya.

**\- Back with Minato &amp; Miya -**

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted, can we begin this procedure immediately?" questioned Minaka. Again Minato shot a glance at Miya who nodded again. "Yes, we can start immediately, the system will automatically select the four eldest of the eight embryos. Once it starts there is no stopping. Once the artificial aging ends they should emerge from their pods from eldest to youngest." At this point Minaka could barely hold in his excitement and just nodded furiously. As if on cue Miya typed something into the terminal and buzzing sound could be heard coming from four pods. "The artificial aging should only take a couple of minutes, we will need to be here when they emerge. So wait patiently and please don't touch anything while the process is going on, if it is interrupted it could very well cause the process to be halted halfway." Minato explained.

**\- 10 Minutes Later -**

The buzzing sound coming from the four pods had stopped. The procedure was complete and the first few sekirei were finally going to emerge. A loud pop could be heard followed by a hiss as one of the pods opened up, revealing another woman a red haired woman who started to get out of the pod. Said woman started to look at her surroundings, first spotting Minaka and Takami then followed by Minato and Miya. As if on instinct she knew who they were and bowed while introducing herself. "Sekirei #02 Matsu, the Wisdom Sekirei." After her introduction something seemed to go off in Minaka's mind as he turned to Minato and Miya. "If Matsu-san here is Sekirei #02, who is #01? and what does that make the other?" was his question. Of the two Minato was the one to answer. "Miya is Sekirei #01 and I am Sekirei #00." was his curt reply.

However before Minaka could ask anymore another of the pods opened. From the pod emerged another woman, this time with long purple hair and a very large bust. Once again she bowed and introduced herself. "Sekirei #03 Kazehana, the Wind Sekirei." Almost immediately after Kazehana finished her introduction the last two pods popped open one after the other. From both of them stepped out one male and one female. The male having short silver colored hair and the female having long almost silvery, grey hair. Of the two the female was the first to introduce herself. "Sekirei #04 Karasuba, the Black Sekirei" followed by the male, "Sekirei #05 Mutsu, the Quake Sekirei." (A/N: I don't actually know what is Mutsu's sekirei title is and I couldn't find anything on the wiki so i'm just going with that because of his "Hasaiten")

Once again Minaka was standing there with the largest grin on his face. He could not wait to see what these beings known as Sekirei could do and if they were as strong as he thought they were, then no one would be able to get in his way. Thoughts and ideas of what would come in the following months floating in his head.

And thus a new book was opened telling the story of 109 little birds.

* * *

**Aaaaand CUT! Sorry if there was not too much progression/a shit ton of dialogue in this chapter. It is mainly a prologue. Setting the stage for the play to happen. The next chapter should be up in 3-5 days. **

**Thanks for reading, please Review! Follow if interesting, Fav if you enjoyed!**

**And here is a little teaser.**

***Preview***

_She was flat on the barren earth, sweat pouring off her body, her sword laid beside her. Her chest heaving, her body trying to pump more oxygen into her blood, her heart rate was still racing, her breath came in ragged gasps._

_That woman is a fucking demon. A demon in a Sekirei's body._

_Just as that thought made it's way through her mind an immense feeling of dread and impending doom made its way down her spine._

_No. She couldn't have?_

_The feeling only got stronger and footsteps could be heard in the distance._

_Please, No._

_The footsteps grew louder and the immense feeling of dread grew stonger and her fear only grew.. Cold sweat started to form on her face as she struggled to get up and run. But her body wouldn't move, it was almost as if her body was paralysed from fear._

_PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME._

_She tried to speak, tried to scream for someone to come save her. But no sound came from her mouth._

_PLEASE, IF THERE IS A GOD OUT THERE, HELP ME!_

_It was on this day that Karasuba learn't that God didn't exist._

**;) -Nyte**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Nyte here again with an update of what happened to me during the last couple of months &amp; the current situation.**

**For those who were actually looking forward to the second chapter, I sincerely apologize for not posting this earlier. Things have been very unstable in my personal life during the last few months and I have gotten very little if any time at all to access my computer. I got fired from my job in June and had an operation early July. This basically caused me to have to move out of my old apartment due to the cost of maintenance being too high for me to afford. I ended up spending most of my time searching for a new job and a cheaper place for me to stay. This took quite awhile because of my medical condition acting up late June.**

**Recently things have stabilized and I have found myself a place that I can comfortably afford to stay in, and a stable income. Considering I will be working from home 50% of the time I will hopefully be able to write more and update more often.**

**I will be writing Chapter 2 of Zero, one and maybe more? as soon as possible and will be starting a new story which will be a Naruto x LoL crossover so look forward to that if that's your jam.**

**Nyte Out~**


	3. 01: Halcyon Days

***WARNINGS***

**-This Fanfic is Majorly AU**

**-Minato will be OOC**

**-Minato will NOT be a Ashikabi, he will be a Sekirei. He will remain Male.**

**-This Fanfic is meant for Mature Audiences (18+) It will contain Sexual Content, Gore and most likely some Coarse Language/Swearing.**

**-First couple of chapters might be slow progression wise.**

**-Minato MIGHT still have a Harem.**

* * *

_Inner Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"Regular Speech"

"PERSON/SEKIREI SHOUTING"

"**Demonic/Hannya Speak"**

* * *

**-Kamikura Island, One Month after initial discovery-**

It had been one full month since Minaka and Takami's initial discovery of the crashed Sekirei Ship on Kamikura island. One full month of nervous planning and nail biting decision being made by the pair of aspiring scientists. The pair had treated the initial couple of weeks very differently. Minaka had jumped head in with planning and trying to get capital and resources to pull of his plans of defending the ship, even going so far as to liquidate some of his more valuable belongings. When asked by Takami why he would do such things he simply replied, "Where there is risk, there is even greater reward."

Takami on the other hand took a much more skeptical and reserved approach at the beginning. She still did not fully believe what the Sekirei pair had told her and was waiting for them to actually prove to be capable before she got too invested in this to back out. That being said she still did assist Minaka with his plans and helped newly released Sekirei adjust to human society. She found out the hard way that Sekirei society was very, very different from earth's. Whatever doubts she had about Minato and Miya's claims about Sekirei being superhuman were shattered when she got a front row seat to watch a "friendly" spar between Miya herself and Karasuba.

_**-Flashback: Two weeks after initial discovery-**_

_Things had progressed well over the past two weeks, Minaka had been so eager to help them that by the end of week one he already had a uniform made for the Sekirei which were going to defend the island. Takami also learned quite a few things about the personalities of the Sekirei themselves. _

_The youngest of the six, Mutsu had a rather quiet personality. Takami noticed that he rarely started conversation most of the time speaking only when spoken to or when he had an opinion to voice, however it was noticed that during the two weeks he had started to open up slightly, speaking more freely._

_Next in line was Karasuba. Takami did not really know what to thing about Karasuba at the moment. The Sekirei had an immense battle hunger and probably had a couple of screws loose if Takami was being honest with herself. However it seemed like Karasuba had a bit of a split personality when it came to Minato. When with the others she would oppenly threathen them and wouldn't hesitate to challenge them to a fight, but while she was with Minato her personality pretty much was completely opposite, she was calm, friendly with him and even caring towards him. Takami could have sworn she Karasuba glancing towards Minato almost lovingly when she taught no one was looking. She also took note that Karasuba always carried a Nodachi with her. When asked about how she got this she simply said, "I asked Minaka to get me one."_

_The flower of the group was next. Kazehana had a generally bubbly and friendly personality, She would crack jokes, tease the others and one of the more talkative ones of the group. Takami noticed that Kazehana brought a sort of playful fun to the group, she helped to liven up the group during the past weeks. However the most peculiar thing about Kazehana was that she somehow loved alcohol. How the busty Sekirei was able to get her hands on any alcohol during the two week period she did not know, however she highly suspected Minaka._

_Takami found the Glasses wearing Sekirei named Matsu to be...interesting. Matsu was a pervert, there was no way around it. She openly displayed how perverted she was, not bothering to hide anything. Although there were small flashes of her more serious side, showing that the perverted glasses wearing Sekirei could actually be counted on when she needed to be. However most of the time she would throw around crude, perverted jokes. It was noticed by Takami that the only one that did not have any problems with Matsu's open perversion was Minato._

_Speaking of Minato, he had appeared to be cold, quiet and calculative at first but it was discovered over the week it was a front he put up as he did not know whether they were hostile or friendly. Minato's real personality was that of a very calm, caring and laidback person. While some might assume he was lazy at first glance, if one were to look closer they would be able to see that he was always consistently watching the other Sekirei with a critical eye, almost as if he was assessing them. It was also noted that Minato did not openly display any qualms with the personalities of the other Sekirei, openly accepting them for what they were. Takami also noticed that Minato and Miya were almost always seen together, rarely ever seen without the other close by._

_Finally there was Miya, the lavender haired Sekirei seemed to exude an aura of grace. The way she moved, spoke and acted were all refined almost as if she were someone of a higher stature. She seemed to be the enforcer of the group, generally trying to keep the others in line and not letting them get too out of hand. That being said she also had a more relaxed, softer side. Takami noticed that Miya rarely ever spoke to Minato in the same tone as the others, usually speaking to him in a softer tone. The way she acted around him was almsot as if they were a couple. Lasty Takami also noted that Miya carried around a longsword which she assumed Minaka got for Miya._

_Just as she was about to continue her inner recollection her thoughts were broken by a loud shout coming from the corridor outside, to Takami the shout sounded like Karasuba._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME!?"_

_The shout was followed by a much softer more calm voice which sounded like Miya._

_"Exactly what I said, you do not deserve his affection. You are far too crude for him. If anyone should be with him it should be me."_

_"Who are you to decide! What gives you the right to judge wheter someone is good enough for him!?"_

_"And I assume you believe you do? You believe you are capable enough for him? If that is what you truly believe then why don't we settle this. Let's have a spar to see who is truly more capable."_

_"Fine! Just don't be surprised when you kiss the earth."_

_Takami then heard footsteps heading towards the exit of the ship. Her curiosity peaked and also thinking that this was her first chance to see first hand what the Sekirei were capable of she started walking towards the exit. By the time she reached the outside of the ship Miya and Karasuba were already a safe distance away, facing each other with their swords drawn. What happened next completely shattered whatever doubts Takami had._

_**-10 Minutes Later-**_

_**(A/N: My reasoning for not adding in a fight scene is this. The way I see it, Karasuba's strength during the actual Story setting in my opinion is slightly and i mean SLIGHTLY above Miya's and this is after Miya has not actively been practicing and trying to get stronger, Karasuba on the other hand had been trying to improve herself the whole time. If I take this into consideration Miya's current strength would be greater than her strength during the normal story and Karasuba would be quite a fair bit weaker.)**_

_Karasuba laid flat on the barren earth, sweat pouring off her body, her sword laid beside her. Her chest heaving, her body trying to pump more oxygen into her blood, her heart rate was still racing, her breath came in ragged gasps._

_Karasuba could not believe it._

_No._

_She would not believe it._

_There was no way that woman is a Sekirei._

_That woman is a demon. A demon in a Sekirei's body. Her strength was unreal, even giving it her all Karasuba wasn't able to even land one hit on her._

_Just as that thought finished an immense feeling of dread and fear made its way down her spine. The feeling immediately followed by the sound of footsteps coming closed to her. Almost as soon as she heard the footsteps the feeling of dread and fear only increased twofold. _

_Karasuba could only close her eyes and pray that she would survive whatever was going to happen. Her body already too tired and worn out to move. A couple of seconds later she heard something strike the earth beside her head. Opening her eyes she saw Miya standing over her, her longsword planted into the earth beside her head._

_"Now do you understand what I mean. Even putting your unique personality aside you are far to weak to even conisder chasing after him. I hope you have at least learnt something from this spar."_

_**-Flashback End-**_

After that "spar" if you could even call it that, Karasuba started to be more reserved when it came to Minato and Miya, she was also seen spending even more time training by herself. Miya on the other hand seemed to be getting even closer to Minato. The two almost spent all their time together and even shared the same room. Speaking of Minato, it seemed that during the two weeks he had been planning something, he would often be seen observing the other Sekirei and sometimes writing in a small notebook which he kept.

**-Minato &amp; Miya's Room-**

The pair were currently lying in bed under the covers, Minato flipping through his notebook with one hand while stroking Miya's hair with his other, Miya was snuggled up close to Minato with her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Minato, I've been meaning to ask what is in that notebook of yours?"

"Its some notes that i've taken on the others. Things that I noticed that they need to improve on, or things that I want them to work on to help strengthen themselves."

"Hmm, is this really necessary? I'm pretty sure that even at their current level they are strong enough to defeat whatever the other countries throw at us."

"That might be the case Miya, however I personally want them to improve, to reach their maximum potential, plus I personally want all of us to display to the world our strength. That we are not to be messed with, that they will not just be able to waltz in here and use us as guinea pigs. Plus it never hurts to be safe."

"I can understand what you mean. You don't want the world to think they can walk all over us and use our little birds for whatever twisted intent they have. Well you have my support no matter what you do, you should know that. When do you plan on starting their training?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow, they have already had two weeks to get used to this world and relax. I think its about time we actually address the situation."

"Mmm, thats fair. But for now how about you and I get some rest? We have an important day tomorrow."

Almost immediately after finishing her sentence, Miya snuggled deeper into Minato, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she closed her eyes.

Minato kept his notebook before turning off the light. Shifting his position so that he was more comfortable, he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep to claim him.

_Seems like our Halcyon days are coming to a close._

And with that final thought, he drifted off into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**Aaaaand done. Sorry if this chapter doesn't have much development it is mainly to setup the coming chapters. Also sorry for taking so long to finish this. Turns out I have less free time than I thought and splitting it between family, etc, I don't have that much time to write.**

**Thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please Review, Follow and Fav.**

**Chapter 3 will be out in 3-4 weeks-ish maybe more depending on how much time I have.**

**-Nyte out**


End file.
